真心
by shi kyo Viv
Summary: A story on Tai and Matt planning to spend some time in Chinese new year .Yaoi. written in Chinese. 数码一代太和向。


[太和]真心

"呐，我把你老婆的真心带来了，不快过来看看吗？"说着，棕发少年拿出了一个血淋淋的心脏。

暗红色的血液已满布他的手，一路走来，红血低落，被草地的绿色所掩盖。

修长的手指慢慢用力，手中的心脏变为碎块，跌落一地，"看，里面没有你哦，大和。"

微风吹过，寂静的墓碑没有回应。

棕发少年的嘴角轻轻牵动，有些自嘲，亦或是苦涩。

八神家—

"铃铃铃—"早上，闹钟还是很尽责地坚守着它的岗位。

以前雷打不动的太一，现在竟然一听见闹钟的声响就自动自觉地弹了起来。

刚做了噩梦的太一大口大口地喘着气，好像受到了不小的惊吓。

又是那个梦…

有些不明原因地，最近自己一直在做一个很不可思议，甚至有些脱离现实的梦…

他梦见，大片的草原上有一个灰白色的大理石坟墓独自伫立着。

一个棕发的少年手里拿着什么，朝那个坟墓走去。

暗红的液体顺着他的手留下，最终滴落在草地里。

就在那座孤寂的大理石坟前，那个少年停下了脚步，拿出了一直握在手里的东西。

那是一个心脏，人的心脏。

那少年是笑着将那手里的心捏碎的，那笑容有些苦涩，也有些无奈，但更多的，是自嘲。

而就在他转身离开的时候，太一看到了那个少年的相貌。

有些惊异地，那是年少时候的自己的脸。

在他转身离开那一刻，太一也清楚地看到，那坟上的名字—石田大和。

甩了甩头，太一似乎不愿再回想起这个梦。

但他无法抑制住心中对这个梦的好奇。

大和的坟墓？为什么自己会梦见这些乱七八糟的东西？这根本就是不可能的事情啊！

明明说好了要一直吵架吵到老的…

等再一会过神来，太一觉得自己真的是太在意那个梦了，竟然在不知不觉中将自己带入。

走到窗台边，视线透过透明的玻璃。

窗外，雪花纷飞。

不禁令太一想起了十三年前的冒险。

虽然那时不是现在这般的冬天，而是夏天，不过却也匪夷所思地飘下了雪。

匪夷所思。

不知道为何突然想到这个词。

大概那时候的事情也只能够用这个词来形容了吧。

无故地跌入数码宝贝世界，跟石田大和一起。

在数码宝贝世界里奋斗，跟石田大和一起。

后来回到东京，却还是得要为了拯救地球而奔波，跟石田大和一起。

再后来，又回到数码宝贝世界，还是跟石田大和一起。

后来的后来，发生了很多事情，大家的生活也都开始渐渐变得忙碌。

见面的时间少了，但却还是有联系。

这种不痛不痒的关系就一直僵持在那里。

每次大和的乐队有了演出，太一都会过去看，虽然他对音乐是一无所知，但他知道大和的乐队，办得很成功。

太一知道阿和很忙，乐队的训练一直让他抽不出空去做其他的事情，但是太一却经常能在他足球比赛的时候看到坐在观众席上目不转睛地盯着赛场的大和。

太一不知道自己在特地为看自己比赛而翘掉乐队训练的大和心里是一个怎么样的存在，也许是一个特殊的存在，但也可能…

正如别人一样，只是他的一个朋友罢了。

像光子郎、阿丈他们那样，只是一个普通的存在。

毕竟…大和的徽章，是友谊。

或许这只是他重视朋友的一个表现，太一心里一点底都没有。

太一也不知道为什么期待着自己能在阿和心里占有一个别人都无法到达的区域。

他不知道大和究竟将他放在哪里，但他知道，大和对于他来说，有着不一般的意义。

这种感觉比对光子郎、阿丈、美美他们还要深邃，但却又不似对光那样的随意。

是一种全新的感受。

也许…是爱吧？

爱？

说起这个词，即熟悉又陌生。

爱，也分为好几种。

像对家人一样的亲情之爱、像对朋友一样的友谊之爱…

还有像对恋人一般的爱。

太一知道大和对于他来说，既不是亲情――因为对他的感觉与对光完全不同，况且他们在血缘上一点关系都没有；也不是友情――因为他不曾像关注大和那样关注光子郎、阿丈他们，这也不是说光子郎等人在他的心目中不如阿和，只是这种感觉真的不一样。

那种想要他一直在自己身边，不再分开的感觉。

小学的时候，他们去了数码宝贝世界冒险，在对战小丑皇的时候，太一带着战斗暴龙兽独战当时眼前的boss，明明就知道只凭自己一个人的力量是不可能打赢的，但他也要撑下去，因为他知道，大和一定会赶到的。

果然如他所料，大和带着钢铁加鲁鲁在战斗暴龙兽倒下的那一刻赶来了。

"你终于来了，我就知道你一定会来！"

莫名地，太一在他听到"友情"这个词从大和嘴里说出来的时候，一阵心悸。

之后便是一阵失望涌了上心头。

迫于当时的情况，太一并没有把这些情绪表现得很明显，毕竟当务之急是消灭眼前的boss。

事后，也没有给他们一点休息的时间就接到任务去打终极boss了。

在事情全部结束后，太一沉寂在离开亚古兽的悲伤里，淡忘了一些细节。

从此，那时候的失望就埋藏在了太一的记忆深处。

直到如今他再度做到噩梦才想起来。

他也不知道为什么当时自己会感觉到失望。

只是，那种情绪，似乎是本能一样地出现了。

男孩子之间的友谊是可贵且纯真的。

但他似乎并不是很想他跟大和的关系只留在这个层面。

上了国中，同是足球社的后辈大辅是他们后一代的被选召的孩子，他们遇上一些麻烦也会找他们这些"老一辈"帮忙。

于是自己跟大和也回去过数码宝贝世界几次。

时隔三年，依旧还是觉得在所有人中里，大和最了解自己，这种感觉在数码宝贝世界就愈感明显。

在偶尔默契的对视中，太一似乎找回了一些年少时候的感觉。

因为那时，跟三年前一样，石田大和的眼里只有八神太一一个人。

而这时在数码宝贝世界里，没有乐队去让他分神，也没有空去让他在意…

对啊，说到空。

太一很羡慕空能向大和说出自己的感觉。

太一依旧记得那时圣诞节左右，空手捧自己亲手做好的蛋糕现在大和的休息室外面，正好被自己撞见。

一向对感情方面不敏感的太一似乎也一下子就嗅到了这种不寻常的暧昧。

这也是太一第一次知道，原来空也有少女的一面。

虽然这么说有些对不起空，但在太一看来，这之前的空坚强而独立，不像是那种会像小女孩一样撒娇的人，所以看着她因为不好意思而微微泛红的脸，太一多少还是有些诧异。

太一现在都不记得了，当时是如何说出让空加油的话了。

大概…那时候自己的声音在不断颤抖吧…只是空沉寂在自己的紧张与羞涩中，并没有注意到吧了。

自己当时嘴角扯出来的几个笑容，如今回想起来，究竟是不是苦笑呢？

看着空走进休息室的身影，太一的心感觉似乎被千万把刀子反复、不断地在绞着、割着。

痛得他感觉自己要窒息了。

但这也是无法改变的事实。

从那时候开始，石田大和的眼里少了一个八神太一，取而代之的是一个武之内空。

从那以后，也有无数次，太一回过头只为一睹他那带着无尽柔情的苍蓝色眼眸，却看到他眼里的柔情只为一个人展示，那个人就是武之内空。

其实，说实在的，太一并不恨空，尽管她霸占了他最爱的阿和。

太一也不恨大和，毕竟跟谁在一起是他自己的选择。

太一恨的，只是他自己。

他自己心里那份懦弱。

虽然他以前是以勇气而出众，但不了否认的，他的心里还是存有着懦弱。

他自己清楚他自己所爱的人是谁，但他就是没有办法将那份感情文字化。

没有勇气，也实在不想这么做。

其实归根结底，还是要怨他那该死的胆怯。

同一批被选召的孩子里，大概除了自己，其他人都保持了自己那份最明显的品质吧？

从什么时候开始，他的那份勇气渐渐被胆怯所代替？

即使他在其他方面也都依然大胆而出众，但在心里，他却是懦弱了不少，这别人或许看不出，但他自己知道。

后来，他们顺利地结束了学业，开始参加工作了。

同一批被选召的孩子里，有一些人的工作与他们的性格非常契合，也有些让人大跌眼镜。

像是光子郎去专门研究数码宝贝世界还有阿丈去当医生这些也都并不新奇。

但像是阿空做了服装设计师和美美当上美食家这种情况…实在是有些匪夷所思…

真不明白一个吃煎鸡蛋都会放纳豆的人到底是怎么当上大厨的…

大和到后来也放弃了唱歌这条路，毕竟这只是靠青春吃饭，时间一过去了就什么都没了。

而太一就当上了数码宝贝世界和现实世界的外交官，和亚古兽一起，几乎走遍世界各地。

有的时候会很忙，也有的时候闲到让人嫉妒。

在他没事的时候，他就经常会去跟大和捣乱。

后来当上宇航员的大和，为了事业一直在跟天文一方面的东西打交道。

而太一就会在旁边拿起他放在桌上的厚厚的一叠资料，随意看两眼，但发现那上面的东西自己根本一点都看不懂，"洛希极限是什么啊阿和？"

"就是天体自身的重力与第二个天体造成的潮汐力相等时的距离。"在看着另一份资料的大和想都不用想就能回答地出来了。

"那这玩意有什么用？"从来不注重本身而只关注其作用的太一也是习惯性地发问了。

"如果说两个天体之间的距离少于洛希极限，那么天体就会碎掉，然后变成了第二个天体的环。"回答他的是一旁经过的加布兽。

这时阿和一下爆笑出来，"加布兽在这方面都懂得比你多太多啊哈哈哈…"

太一有些不服了，"那我辞掉外交官这工作跟你一起去太空好了！让亚古兽也牛一把出去炫耀一下！"

"你？"大和笑得眼泪都出来了，"你跟亚古兽两个大头虾去了太空恐怕要引发第二次宇宙大爆炸啊哈哈哈…"

被大和笑得愈发不服的太一也没有什么可以反驳他的话了，"哪有这么夸张啊！"

"是没有这么夸张，创世纪了而已哈哈哈哈…"坐在沙发上的大和开始抱着肚子笑了。

"…"行动派的太一二话不说一下子将大和按住，然后就开始挠他，"让你笑啊，那么开心，我就让你更开心好了！"说着便开始了他的"折磨"。

"求…求饶命哈哈哈哈…"

"什么？笑声太大我听不见。"

"求饶命啊哈哈哈哈…"

总是像以前那样打闹，这点即使是过多少年都不会变。

太一也想过，如果能像这样一直到老就好了。

说好吵架吵到老，这朋友可以陪大和当一辈子，但是他们之间已经不像99年那时候那样，为了一点小事集可以大打出手。

现在，大概是默契也足了，了解也够深了，他们俩互踩底线的时候也少了，平时也就这么心平气和聊一下，或者互相吐槽一下，要说真的打起来还真的是很久没有过了。

跟大和一起的时间不知道为什么总是过得特别快。

每次都是闹得正在兴头上的时候，阿空一个电话过来，将太一从自己编织的"就这么一直下去"的幻想中惊醒了出来。

太一会停下打闹，让大和接了这个电话。

但看到大和脸上那种不是因为自己而产生的幸福感，太一就有些失落，前一秒就算是在很没形象地笑着，下一秒都会是一副要哭了的表情。

只是专注打电话的大和从来不会注意到这个。

就算太一不刻意隐瞒也罢，大和终究是不会知道太一对他的感觉，也就自然不会去思考他们两个的事情。

或许对于石田大和来说，八神太一只是众多哥们之中比较铁的一个罢了。

太一很喜欢跟大和在一起的感觉。

哪怕只是在他旁边默默看着他工作，太一也会感觉很幸福。

看着大和在他家里端着咖啡走来走去，太一也会有种大和家是他家的错觉。

以至阿和总是说他，他这是在自己家都没那么随意吧？

明明就是有些别扭着地在装凶瞎吐槽，却还真的被他说中了。

这时候太一就会死皮赖脸地在他家沙发上打两个滚，挠着后脑勺说有什么关系嘛。

大和也只会撇撇嘴，好像已经习惯了一样不再去管他，任由他就一直这么待着。

或许是时间过得太久了。

不知不觉中，就有一种"大和是我的"这样的思想在太一心里根深蒂固。

但武之内空时不时的出现总是打碎他所看到的景象。

大和跟空平时很少见面，他的多数时间都是跟太一度过的。

每当太一就快忘掉大和身边还有一个武之内空的时候，空的出现都总能打破他那可以将大和占为己有的幻想。

每次空的出现都总能让太一感觉到一阵莫名的失落。

他不想看到空跟大和有一点联系，一点也不可以！

但是…

他又能以一些什么身份去要求一对恋人分手呢？

恋人。

这个字眼太刺人。

太一憧憬着这个词所代表的意思，却又厌恶这现实中的"恋人"。

如果说，他八神太一也能像别人那样窝在自己的幻想里不肯出来，或许他也就不会那么难受了。

就是因为他做不到。

自欺欺人什么的，他做不到。

明明就是爱着的大和就在自己身边，却不能将他拥入怀中…

这种痛，是致命的。

太一也不知道这种情况究竟会持续多久。

他知道自己的忍耐力是个什么程度的货，所以，他对自己忍了那么久都没有向大和表明自己想法，表示不敢相信。

大概是退缩的自己战胜了自己的忍耐力吧，一直都是在退缩…

一直都只是在退缩。

想要更近一步却没有那个胆量去尝试。

这还真的是当年那个代表勇气的八神太一吗？！

有的时候太一也想着，就这么一直在大和身边，当着他所谓的"哥们"，就这么一辈子下来，也好。

太一开始限制自己，制约住自己，不让自己有机会去做出些出格的事情—虽然这些事情大和十有八九都是没有在意到的，但太一也还是经常会在与大和无意中接触到时候猛然一缩手。

在确定大和没有发现到自己的异样之后，太一这才猛然甩了甩头，心里骂了句这是怎么了跟个娘们似的。

过了一会儿以后，就又一阵心悸莫名涌上心头。

有些舍不得。

与大和的每一个接触对于太一来说都是那么的奢侈，但在他得到了的时候他却又好像触电一般甩开，之后才觉得后悔。

什么嘛！缩手的人不是你自己嘛！八神太一！

大和一向都是个细心的人，可是他却并没有察觉到离他最近的太一对他的感觉。

或许说，他也感觉到了，只是他不说而已。

大和结婚了。

婚礼挺盛大，却一点都没有奢靡的感觉，反而很简洁。

正如大和的风格一般。

很多早就已经奔走到世界各地的人都来了，有很多好久不见的老友也都终于又聚在一起了。

去了美国还事业有成的大辅看到自己已经好久不见了的学长自然兴奋不已。

这次"聚会"的主角，同时又身为新郎官的大和忙得不行，大辅也没有好意思去为他添乱。

于是便把目标转向他从小就一直敬佩着的太一学长身上了。

他身旁的光，脸上还是一如既往地挂着灿烂的微笑。

太一也在笑。

只是他的那个笑比哭还难看。

看着他一杯一杯地喝着香槟，大辅知道他心情不好。

"太一学长。"难得身着西装的大辅也拿着一个高脚杯和一瓶香槟向太一走了过去，透明玻璃瓶中的琥珀色液体撞击着瓶壁，像浪花一样卷起。

"好久不见，大辅。"被喊到的太一也只是撇过头去看了眼正向自己走来的大辅，然后就毫不犹豫地将视线移回到原来的地方了。

大辅顺着太一的目光望去，刚与空说完我愿意交换完戒指的大和被昔日老友们围着，看样子要被灌不少酒，"大家都在那边，太一学长，你不过去吗？"

没有说话，太一也只是摇了摇头。

"学长，你不高兴吗？"依旧没改直率性格的大辅还是将心中的疑惑说了出来。

"没有。"太一摇了摇头，像是习惯了一样，嘴角勾起一个略带苦涩的微笑，"好朋友结婚，我能有什么不高兴的？"

没错。

好朋友结婚，找到他自己的幸福，自己应该为他高兴才是的。

但为什么…

有点不愿意看到这样的事情发生？

不禁觉得自己有些矛盾的太一举起手中的高脚杯，将里面的琥珀色液体一饮而尽。

大辅看着自己往日非常尊敬的学长此时竟然会有一种失败者才有的落魄感，也不知道该做何表现，无奈之下也只能庆幸自己还好开的时候顺手带了一瓶香槟，不然就真的是要陷入完全的尴尬中。

为太一斟完酒，大辅也不知道该如何接话，他尊敬的太一学长，从未如此寡言过。

不过还好，太一并没有让冷场就此出现，举杯，"干杯吧。为大和的…幸福。"

"干杯。"看着笑得比哭还难看的太一，大辅无法说出那后一句话。

玻璃制的高脚杯相碰，发出清脆的声响，却似乎好像有些什么，随着这一声响也碎成了碎片。

太一一直都在笑。

就连喝醉了也都在笑。

晚宴结束后，身为新郎官的大和看着自己多年好友的情况似乎有些不妙，于是便提出送太一回家，不然实在放心不下。

可是这个提议在还没有完全出来之前，就被已经醉得只能趴在桌子上的太一一语推掉了，"新婚之夜你要是用来送我了…空可是会要跟你离婚的啊…"

明明已经醉得连话都说不好了，小光问他一些话，他也只能像小孩子一样回答出几个毫不连贯的词，但他这句话，却说得格外清晰。

大和先是怔了一下，随后便好像有些失落地缩回了他伸出的手。

"我有小光就行了。"

太一是这么说的。

要是换做往常，大和肯定会毫不犹豫地吐槽太一是个妹控。

但是看着像是刚刚借酒消愁完的太一，大和一句话也说不出来，平时那个毒舌爱吐槽太一的阿和似乎一下子不见了踪影。

等大和回过神来的时候，看见的，是太一的背影，由小光跟大辅一起搀扶着的太一的背影。

身旁，是正向他们招着手的一身新娘装的武之内空。

看了看自己身上那件黑西装，这才想起来，身旁的那个女子，自己曾经的伙伴，在今天，刚刚成为了自己的妻子。

跟她结束了这几年的爱情长跑，这本来应该是值得高兴的。

可是，为什么一点兴奋的感觉都没有…

太一被小光和大辅搀扶着的背影就像闻过氯气一样，刺得大和脑子里的神经一阵疼。

心里闷得慌。

明明大家都是在笑着的…

空在笑，笑得一脸幸福；

光在笑，那是真诚的祝福；

岳在笑，欣然由心而出；

大辅在笑，却有些难堪，大概是因为光没有办法一个人把喝醉了的太一带走吧；

太一也在笑，毫无形象地大笑，笑得过于豪放，有些反常；

大和也在笑，但是那不过只是脸部的肌肉僵硬了在那里而已。

其实…

他并不想笑。

不想笑。

可是却不得不笑。

如果不是因为这场合，大概大和根本就笑不出来。

太一的背影，慢慢变小，消失在远处。

不知道为什么，大和总感觉这一天过去以后，总有些什么会变质。

到底是什么。

他不知道。

但是生活还是要继续的。

即使是不情愿，不喜欢，也还是得要继续下去。

生活就是这样，由不得你任性。

不是说想去未来就可以去的，也不是说…

想回到从前就可以回的。

他想回到从前去吗？

有一点。

从前的他，得到的比现在多，却没有珍惜，有的时候还一次次地刻意把那些现在看来无比珍贵的东西推开。

年少轻狂。

但现在也已经不再是少年了。

双肩上背负着责任。

就算是为了家人，为了刚入门的妻子，也得要努力。

哪怕…一点也不爱她。

不爱她…吗？

大和轻笑出声，只是有些自嘲。

站在一旁的空似乎听到了这一有些怪异的音调，有些担心地抬头望着那个刚成为自己丈夫的男人，"大和你怎么了？没事吧？"

这才被唤醒的大和被空这么一问，感觉到有些尴尬，脑子飞速转动，随便找了个理由搪塞了，"没什么，只是今天喝了太多酒嗓子有些不舒服…"

出于从小就是伙伴的信任，空也没有质疑他说的话，随即，就挽着他的手，跟他走回已经散场了的会场。

太一似乎是最后走的宾客了。

白天还热热闹闹的场地，现在只剩一些残余下来的东西，落魄地搭在地上、桌上，有些凌乱的场地被稀疏微弱的淡黄色光线照着，餐桌上嫣红的玫瑰也有些失水，显示出有些像是干花那样的色泽，少了一份水灵。

婚礼上花童洒下的花瓣，如今也被人踩踏得面目全非；

整齐排列在餐桌上的蜡烛，多数也都已经燃尽了。

最后的一星火光也在大和的注视下失去了踪影。

有些什么，也随着那火光变得越来越小…

直至，再也看不到了。

在那火光灭掉的那一瞬间，大和清楚地感觉到了心里有些什么东西开始冻结。

冻结、冰封。

像是北极的冰川那样，即使是过了几百年也不会融化。

有些冷，冷得刺骨。

那阵冷落的感觉，似乎也将大和的思维给封住了。

等他回过神来的时候，他发现自己正开着车在等红灯变绿，副驾驶座上坐着的是空。

她看起来很高兴，像个小孩一样看着窗外的车水马龙。

她的眼睛笑得有些弯，感觉好像她看到的所有东西都在朝她微笑着一般。

她的笑很有感染力，只不过…

却无法穿透大和心里的那层冰壁。

回到了几天前才搬进的以后都要跟空一起同住的房子，大和感觉有些累。

一天都在折腾，虽然实际上并没有做很多事情，大多数事情都是由家人在打理，但大和还是感觉好累，有些筋疲力尽。

心好累…

真想有这么一个人能赶快出现，来救救他。

他有些莫名地感到自己就好像跌入了一个深渊，再也无法回头。

有点什么一直在水面散发着淡橙色的柔和的光，感觉很温暖，很熟悉。

只是自己一直在下坠，慢慢地，离那束光越来越远。

再也感受不到那种温暖了—一种绝望在脑海中悄然滑过，深深地扎进了心里。

突然，大和感觉到有些温热的东西往自己怀里钻。

不是加布兽，他那柔软的皮毛无论如何大和都能认得出来。

不是太一，那家伙他从来都不会那么温柔，只会一下子冲过来把他撞到或者直接摁在地上好好蹂躏他的头发一番，像个小孩一样…

本来能跟大和"亲密接触"的人也不多，就连空也很少有这样的机会。

例外的，除了加布兽，也就只有太一了啊。

怀里那种陌生感让大和有些排斥，他低下了头，看看怀里那人，是空。

他也不好做出什么举动，毕竟他们今天才正式在法律上承认了彼此…

但心里，却总感觉有些什么不是自己想要的。

一个晚上过去了，一直都有些心神不宁的大和，在天还泛着鱼肚白的时候，就已经醒了过来。

轻轻坐起身，看了眼身旁还在沉睡的空。

她的嘴角即使是在睡梦中也还是向上扬起的，能看出她的心情到底是有多好。

反观大和，依旧感觉到很累的他眯了眯眼睛，看向窗外那似乎无尽的地平线。

很早就决心不抽烟的石田大和，竟然有了种想抽烟的冲动，跟他爸爸一样。

一大早醒来也没什么事情好干，见空还没有醒来，大和竟然有些淡淡地庆幸。

在房子里转了一圈，也没发现有什么事情可做，便换好衣物，准备提前到基地去上班。

回到了基地以后，大和才发现除了一些值夜班的人还没有走以外，整个偌大的基地里基本没什么人。

一看时间，果然自己来得太早了。

一些值夜班的都是新来的职员，对于前辈们都还不是很熟，一大早就见大和一脸严肃地走进门，本来已经困扰他们很久了的睡意尽然一下子就消失了。

颤颤地跟他打了声招呼，便都回到了自己的岗位，一副兢兢业业的样子，好像一直都很认真地在工作一样，没有什么人敢去惹石田大和。

他们都能看出这个曾经当过歌手红极一时的现任宇航员心情不太好。

大概是因为以前上过舞台的缘故，他的气场在一些新入职员的眼里，不是一般的大，让人有种压迫感。

但却没什么人敢去跟他搭话。

任他一个人在构造复杂的基地里四处晃。

后来陆陆续续地有人回去上班了。

一些没去参加大和婚礼的同事都在围着他道喜，一些去了的同事就在调侃他就连结了婚也都还那么敬业，一大早就跑来上班。

大和也跟就不知道当时自己脸上是一副怎么样的表情。

说实在的，他就连他们到底说了些什么都不知道。

是真的一点也没听进去。

不经意地，大和在别人都噼里啪啦地讲着话的时候，有些不耐地撇了撇嘴。

说实话，他很反感别人对他的这种…奉承亦或是什么的吧…

不知道为什么，他不想跟任何人说话。

走出基地那铁笼子，抬头向上看，高挂在天空上的太阳洒下的光刺得他有些睁不开眼睛。

迷蒙中，他向太阳的方向伸出手去，朦朦胧胧地，感觉那太阳的方向有着一些什么，他要为之追寻。

意识似乎在这周围的空气中游离，大和似乎看到了他手所触及的方向有着那令人熟悉而安心的棕发，蓬松又有些狂乱。

太一…

大和睁开了眼睛，却发现那里根本什么都没有，

倒是自己像个傻瓜一样，对着天空中的太阳伸出手，像是要抓住太阳一般。

太一剪头发了。

等大和再次见到他的时候，他从小那标志性的逆重力生长的发型已经被大概只有一寸长的头发所代替了。

依旧还是那棕色，只不过却比以前显得刚硬了些。

不再是像小孩一样的蓬松头发了。

不知道现在摸起来，会不会还是跟以前一样柔软…？

好想再伸手摸一摸他的头发，只是…

手却好像千斤重一般无论怎么样都抬不起来。

看着太一笑得一脸灿烂，大和突然间有些不敢直视他褐色的双目。

心里竟然有些内疚…

真是有些莫名其妙…

明明自己并没有做出什么对不起他的事…

但为什么还是有种做了亏心事一样的内疚感呢…

想逃避。

明明刚见到太一的时候，心里好像有块大石头被放了下来一样，感觉原来的自己又回来了。

可是，在看到他不再像以前那样顶着一头逆重力的发型之后，有种淡淡的失落。

大和自己也不知道究竟是为了什么。

大概是…

因为舍不得太一以前的那个形象吧。

空剪头发了。

向来就不适合长发也有一段时间没有怎么好好修理过头发的空，终于恢复了她的短发。

这次剪得甚至比以前更短了一点。

大和随口问了句，空也只是笑了笑，"理发师趁我没注意，多剪了。"

同样是剪掉了头发，大和却一点感觉都没有。

大和也剪头发了。

他那九十年代流行的发型似乎依旧开始渐渐脱离了潮流。

空一看到他的新发型，第一句就是"清清爽爽的，还不错。"

但太一见到他新形象的时候，眼神里却有些什么冷掉了，"我还是比较喜欢以前的你。"

我还是比较喜欢以前的你。

我喜欢以前的你。

我喜欢…你。

不知道是有意还是无意，这句话一直在大和心里回荡。

大和也不知道是出于私心，还是受到潜意识的驱使，他忽视了太一那话里的一些词语。

然而最终得到的短句，竟然能让大和感觉到一种满足。

深知自己的想法有些不可思议的大和晃了晃头，企图将刚刚在脑子里闪现的话以及那之后的请改都给甩出去。

但这却反而更让他在意这种情况了。

他也知道他自己非常喜欢太一。

真的很喜欢很喜欢。

可是他却一直都认为那是友谊，一直都以为那是友谊。

像很久以前还在数码宝贝世界的时候，大树祖利兽也说了，太一在他心里是个很特殊很巨大的存在。

只是当时自己年幼不能完全看透其中的含义吧。

为什么同行的被选召的孩子里有那么多人，祖利兽却偏偏挑太一说？

他也许只是出于想挑拨他们的感情，但也或许是还有其他原因。

换一个角度说…

如果说当时对太一不是有种很特殊的感觉，自己也不论怎么样都不会被祖利兽的语言迷惑吧？

被自己越绕越晕的大和还是放弃了追根溯源。

究竟是为什么会那么在意他，已经不重要了。

大和只知道，大概这辈子都没有办法离开这个人了。

因为…

没有他的世界总是让人感觉到压抑。

自从工作以后，见到太一的频率和次数都在无形中减少。

这让大和不免有些慌忙，只能靠不停地工作去转移自己的注意力。

工作狂，大家都这么说他。

但他也只是笑笑，不说话。

也就只有太一会递给他一杯调好的咖啡，"别老是那么拼命。"

大和发现那个男人的笑容，从小就没有变过。

总是那么阳光，那么温暖。

融化了大和为自己带上的所有伪装。

在他面前，总是无暇去顾及太多。

什么谎言、失意…总是在见到他以后就忘得一干二净。

大和知道有些不应该存在的东西似乎已经萌生了，但自己却没有去制止它的生长，反而任其发展。

就算长成了个苍天大树，只要没有人发现，也就都没关系了。

总是在刻意隐藏着什么的大和感觉有点儿累。

两个人的默契似乎是从小就养成的了。

不需要什么言语，就能大概了解对方的意图。

而在面对自己的内心的时候，这默契也总是出来作祟，只是…

不合时宜。

两个人都想着或许什么都不说，这么继续下去也就好了。

只要能一直在身边，只要是能有联系，能见到面，应该就能一直这么平平安安地过下去了。

但是，总是事与愿违。

无论做什么工作自然都有它的危险性。

像是太一这样的外交官…还要是与数码宝贝世界想连通的外交官，就更是。

总是在两个世界穿梭。

虽然在数码宝贝世界也生活过一段不短的时间，但那个世界的变数总是多到无法预料，根本就不知道接下来会发生什么事情。

像大和这样的宇航员。

虽然以前曾经跟加布兽一起去过太空，但现在已经从第一线宇航员退伍了，成功升级为了航天技术界的前辈，但也还是经常会接触到一些跟危险化学因素有关的东西。

而且整天跟一些机器打交道，总是让人感觉有些不安。

但尽管如此，两个人都还是很"敬业"地在努力工作，成为了同行所仰慕的神话。

周围的人有一些只是看到他们辛勤工作，在仰慕他们的努力。

然而更深沉一点的人则能看出他们个人的孤寂。

如果不是那一次的偶然差错，或许他们将会这么一直下去。

其实那只是一次偶然的差错。

太一在多年后依旧将那天的报纸完好地保存着，只是本来应该是白色的纸张经过时间的洗涤而变得有些泛黄。

"航天技术研发所发生火灾 著名宇航员石田大和重伤"

无论是过了多久，太一还是觉得那个大标题特别刺眼。

每每看到那几个大字，太一总是觉得那天的事情会浮现在他眼前，即使他当时根本就不在场。

那个看似平常的一天—

"前辈早！"到了上班的时间了，一些资质比较浅的工作人员回去接班了，虽然早就已经对他工作狂的属性略有耳闻，但却没有想到竟然会看到前辈。

"早。"在机器前坐了一天的大和眼睛不免有些发疼，在跟晚辈们打完招呼之后，就有些随意地揉了揉太阳穴，企图减轻一下自己的疲劳。

虽然不是很想回家，但他现在也该回家了。

他石田大和比谁都了解那种疲劳工作的后果，毕竟太一以前可是曾经在这上面吃过亏的。

又是太一。

大和晃了晃脑袋，想把那年太一因为在数码宝贝世界打瞌睡差点没被扔进水里的事情甩到脑后。

算了，什么都别想了。

回家好好睡一觉吧，算一算，自己都连续工作了差不多20个小时了，注意力有些涣散也是正常的。

可是，就在他拎起外衣准备打卡下班的时候，一声轰隆巨响从不远的实验室处传来。

实验失败是经常有的，实验爆炸就更是经常。

但大和改不掉他这多年养下来的爱操心的毛病，有些强迫症地放下了刚拿起的外衣，疾步走向实验室。

走到实验室前，透过透明玻璃窗看到里面的试管已经炸裂，本来应该站在试验台旁边的几个操作实验的人趴在墙上回过头去看那冒着烟的实验器材，一副没有想过会发生这样的事的样子。

看着情况似乎并不是很严重，大和就直接开了门走进去，也没有穿防护服。

只是一个装备完整的新手看到久仰大名的前辈走进了他们实验室，就开始紧张了起来，不免变得有些毛手毛脚。

"啪嗒—"一组组装好的实验器材在他略微宽大的衣袖下被带到了地上。

本来被玻璃隔开的各种化学试剂就混在了一起。

一房间的人都瞪大了眼睛。

人的反射弧总是在不该长的时候长。

等他们反应过来是什么回事的时候，荧光绿色的液体已经流到了管线以下，以此作为导火线引爆了其余的几种物质。

其实单看那些药品，分量也不是很多。

只是爆炸涉及的范围有些大，冲击炸破了水管。

虽然水的流速并不是很快，但在航天基地里，哪里不是电线插口一类的东西？

过了没多久，一下子整个基地都黑了下来，耳边响着的是机器停转的声音。

"滋—"突然响起的电流声响得就像是科幻片里的特效一样。

柜子拐角处也亮起了蓝紫色的光，只是一闪而过。

大和知道这情况不妙了，就尽力去唤醒周围那群已经惊呆了的新手。

只是他们的反射弧有些太长了，过了好一会儿才反应过来，这为大和增加了不少压力。

"你们快走！基地的电路短路了！危险！！"

话音刚落，就听到不远处的柜台处传来一声巨响，随之火光四射。

情急之下，大和一把拽过两个动作比较慢落在后面的新手就带着他们逃。

在那声巨响之后，接二连三的都有一些地方发生了不大不小的爆炸。

眼看着身后不远处有一个地方也快有爆发的趋势，大和一把把那两个新人推向门外。

火焰迅速向上爬，吞噬了本由黑色白色为主打的基地。

最后，被大和推出门外的那两个新人没能逃过一劫，大和自身也是一样。

当时，还在办公室的太一，一收到大和所工作的那个航天局某个基地发生电线短路引发的爆炸这个消息的时候，心里不免咯噔了一下。

"那个爆炸是什么时候发生的？"太一感觉到自己的背上留下了冷汗。

"早上的时候，大概七八点的样子。"回答他的是忙着收拾东西的秘书。

早上六七点…那时候大和已经下班了…

对大和的时间表了解得比自己的还清楚的太一似乎松了口气，但还是总觉得有些什么东西不太对劲。

那种感觉…不太妙。

太一停下了手中的文书工作，闭上眼，眉毛皱得很是厉害。

当天晚上回到家，太一把公文包随手一扔，整个人直接倒在了沙发上，巨大的冲击让他不自觉的呼了一口气，打乱了呼吸的规律，不过马上就没事了。

家里静的可怕，这让本来心就很乱的太一更加压抑。

伸手拿起放在一旁茶几上的电视遥控器，按下了那个红色的开关按钮，随后马上一甩把遥控器扔到了沙发上，一副已经要累瘫了的样子瘫软在沙发上。

电视启动了，花了几秒钟成功搜索到了频道。

是新闻台。

"今日早晨6点42分，航天局试验基地发生严重火灾，导致4人死亡，13人不同程度受伤。死者身份已经匹配成功，分别为…"电视上的主持人小姐刻意压低了声音，却没有什么起伏。

一开始太一也没有怎么认真听，只觉得整个人都浑浑噩噩的。

直到听到了那个名字…

"石田大和。"

本来闭着的双眼猛然睁开了，从褐色的眸子流露出来的是满满的不可置信，以及些许的歇斯底里。

不知道怎么的，太一突然大笑了起来。

笑得猖狂。

像是在嘲笑新闻台的失误。

那个时间…明明已经不是大和的值班时间了，他怎么可能…

一定是他们认错人了一定是！

想到这里，太一又大笑了起来，笑得他眼泪都快出来了，可是他却还是隐隐地感觉到有些不安。

想再找一些话语去搪塞这丝不安，但太一再也找不出什么言语去自我安慰。

太一突然又停了下来，眼睑垂下，眼角还有那么些许晶莹，脸上是盖不住的落寂。

从那时候开始，太一就再也没去上过班。

没有请假，也没有辞职。

只是单纯地再也不出家门了。

外交部的上司以及下属都很奇怪为什么那个一向准时的人会突然好像消失了一样。

尊敬他的后辈还在下班了之后抽空到他家去看看他的情况，只是没想到会被拒之门外。

与其说是被拒之门外，不如说是压根没人理他们。

按了几次门铃，敲了几次门，可是都没有人去给他们开门，而他们却能听到从门那边的世界哪里传来的电视机的声音和偶尔发出的瓶子碰撞的声音。

他人是在家的。

可是心却已经不知道去了哪里。

带了水果的后辈们对着那个紧闭的房门也发难，最后无奈只能往门缝里塞了张纸条表明自己来过，并且还带了水果，让前辈不要忘了门口的水果。

然后，碰了一鼻子灰的后辈门就只能无功而返。

在他们走后不久，门把一下被旋动，从屋里探出了一个深褐色的头。

头发跟原来的比起来长了很多，可是还是没有以前少年时代的那种狂野。

两个原本有神的眼睛也变得有些空洞，还有着深深的黑眼圈，就好像很久都没有睡过一个好觉一样。

脸上也有些胡渣，整个人看起来就像那些事业受挫的糟大叔，摆明了就是很长时间没有打理过自己了。

他这样子就算给熟人看到，也不会有人认出他就是那个在外交界叱咤风云的人。

一副落魄的样子早已让人大跌眼镜，要是让大和看到了…

是尽力嘲笑还是着急地指责？

太一的脑海里出现了两张大和的脸，一边的在着急，另一边的在挖苦。

而太一自己就好像是真的看到大和他本人一样，竟然开始憨憨地笑了起来。

而在笑容慢慢消失了之后，太一就感觉有些什么正在流走，挡也挡不住。

第一次如此清楚，自己竟然是如此的无力。

刚喝了酒的太一，此时的头脑没有丝毫浑沌，反而清醒得可怕。

一种从未有过的恐惧以及不知所措交替地缠绕在他心上，这种想做些什么却又不知道该做些什么好的感觉让太一很是茫然。

他讨厌这种茫然，讨厌这种无力。

可是这些感觉却是愈发浓郁，交织在一起，像是铺天盖地的大浪扑来，要把他一下卷入这无尽的大海一样。

直勾勾地盯着前方，电视的画面在不断跳跃着，电视节目主持人欢快的声音也在空气中散落，而太一的耳朵就好像被蒙上了什么一样，对周围的声响、变化都丝毫没有反应。

电视机里传出来的欢快的语调似乎跟他是两个世界的一样，毫无关联。

手里还拿着那个放下不久又拿起的酒瓶，注意不在手上，手指的力度慢慢地变小，手一松一松的，手里的东西更是顺着大地的吸引在不断往下滑。

还有半瓶子的酒自然还是有些重量的，不一会儿就从在发着呆的太一的手里滑落。

琥珀色的液体从瓶口里迫不及待地涌出，奔跑在太一褐色的木质地板上。

但太一似乎并不在意这些，任由那些散发着酒精味的液体就这样流淌在他的地板上。

意识就好像已经游走了一样，剩下的只是一个空虚的躯壳。

一直到大和葬礼那天，儿时跟太一一起去数码宝贝世界冒险的老友还有他的一些朋友、同事才再一次见到了他。

他们也都知道，对于太一来说，大和的存在是何等重要，所以他们也理解，理解太一为何这么多天都一直闭门不出。

他们都知道，这宇宙里，没有谁能够感受太一的心情。

他们自己也固然是难过，固然是悲伤。

可是却没有一个人会像太一那般悲哀。

所以，就算太一是以一种很不济很糟乱的形象出现，他们都不会惊奇—或许说，在他们的潜意识里，太一的就会是这么出现的。

可是，那个名叫八神太一的人却以一种平常到不能再平常，普通到不能再普通的形象出现在他们眼前。

跟在场的许多男士一样，太一身着黑色西装，领带也是深蓝色带有斜长的白色条纹的款式，脸上没有像想象中的胡渣，头发也没有想象中的一团糟，平时总是不是很在意的太一竟然用了些许发胶去整理了下他那已经刻意剪短了的头发。

他的脸上的表情并不是毫无表情，他的嘴角竟然有种向上弯曲的趋势，一副标准外交官的模样。

但仔细看他那微微弯着的眼睛，就会发现他眼里是无尽的迷茫，丝毫不见以前的光彩。

八神太一他就好像带了个面具一样，让人看不到他面具后面那孩童般的不知所措。

大和也曾是在世界上轰动一时的人。

作为世界上第一个跟数码宝贝做拍档登上月球的人，他是航天界的杰出人物，更是日本航天局的骄傲。

虽然他的死亡是出于一次意外—甚至可以说是失误，但国家还是计划给他举行国葬。

只是，被他那白发人送黑发人的父亲一口拒绝了。

深知大和父亲不想让葬礼有太多无关人在场的小贤，主动去调动了警员去挡下那群拿着摄像机和照相机的记者。

大和的葬礼，虽说不是很盛大，但是以往的好友都到了。

殡仪馆里面都是一些熟悉的面孔，外面却一直在闪着闪光灯，每每有一个人走进殡仪馆，一群记者的各种镜头就会对那走进去的人拍个不停。

当然太一经过的时候也是如此。

不，或许应该说太一经过的时候就更是如此。

就连大和的妻子空用手帕擦着泪走过，闪光灯都不曾闪得那么快过。

八神太一跟石田大和，两个人的感情，是世界公认的好。

虽然工作上两人是没什么交集，甚至可以说他们的工作完全是两个领域—一个主外交，另一个主航天，但世人都知道他们是好朋友。

朋友以上的朋友。

所以媒体的关注点都基本集中在了大和的挚友太一身上，而并非他的家人。

各家的媒体都争先恐后地在殡仪馆门前挤着，谁都想要第一手的新闻，但无奈门口有警卫在把守，也只有被邀请了的人才能进去，扛着照相机摄像机的记者摄像师都只能作罢。

看着几乎已经没有什么人再到现场了，记者们也都知道这葬礼快开始了。

馆内—

在场的人几乎都是一袭黑衣。

女士穿着黑色的长裙，男士是黑西装。

台上的木质棺材并不像其他葬礼上那些打开着，而是紧紧地闭着盖。

并不是说殡仪馆的人太狠心，不让还在世上行走的人见那个已经只剩下冰凉的躯骸的人最后一面，而是…

棺材里的那人，已经看不清他原来的相貌了。

与其让亲友看着他那可怖的形态而惶恐不堪，还不如就此让他们不再见面还能挽留最后的形象。

棺材前摆着的是大和身穿宇航服时所照的一张相，但只裁取了他上半身相放入相框。

相里的人嘴角微微勾起，弧度不是很大，却不难让人发现他那一丝笑意，碧蓝的眸子里尽是如水的温柔。

太一认得那张相片，那是一个航天杂志的摄影师到航天局去收集素材时候照的，那时候大和正好从模拟机上训练完下来，而已经下了班的太一也一直在外面等着他，那天他们俩其实是约好了一起出去吃晚饭的。

在那天之后过了没多久，那个摄影师就把他在航天局拍的一些比较满意的照片洗了寄回到航天局去了。

一整个航天局的人，几乎都聚在了那不多的几张照片周围。

就那么几张的照片在所有人手里几乎都传遍了，到最后，那些照片被一些很想留作纪念或者自己是相片主角的人拿走了，而大和那张相片，就被恰好到航天局去看望自家丈夫的空给揣入怀中了。

台上的神父也是穿着一身的黑衣，脖子上还挂着一个银质的十字架，手里拿着本纸页已经开始泛黄了的圣经，在读着里面对死者的祈福，对生者的慰藉。

神父最后的话语都还没有结束，就听到了那充斥着死亡气息的空气里多了几声啜泣。

坐在来宾里的昔日好友都有些忍俊不禁，像是美美、小光一些跟大和感情不浅的都偷偷地在用手帕擦着眼角的泪。

等神父下来了之后，上去的是大和的父亲。

本来就已经不再年轻的他，这些日子来，更是衰老了许多。

太一看着台上那个他当年整天跟在屁股后面喊"石田叔叔石田叔叔"的人，本来空白得只剩迷茫的心里似乎开始染上了些许难过。

他的语调不紧不慢的，"首先…先感谢各位抽空出来参加小犬的…"说到这里，大和爸爸似乎像是突然触电了一样想到了什么，但马上就又恢复了，"葬礼。"

坐在第一排比较靠边的太一突然抖了一下，他记得，这句话。除了大和爸爸在停下来之后说的那两个字以外，其余的都跟大和结婚时候一样。

随后，就听到第二排爆发出了哭声。

太一回头一看，是坐在靠中间的美美。

美美她虽然在去过数码宝贝世界之后变得坚韧了很多，但对于一些突变，她无疑还是很难接受的。

一旁的光子郎脸上也是一副要哭出来的表情，可是还是伸手轻轻拍了拍美美的肩，就当是个…虽知无用但还是这么做了的安慰。

美美也知道这场合不能给她闹，声音也渐渐地弱了下去。

大和的父亲那略为沙哑的声音才继续响起，"大和他…是一个很优秀的儿子，而我却是个失败的父亲。从小我就跟他母亲离婚了，没能给他一个完整的爱，完整的家庭。但是他却从来都没有让我担心过，反而是我的起居什么的还总是让他去负责。"说到这里，大和的父亲嘴角刻意向上勾起了一些弧度，但眼里却还是那寒冰一样的悲伤。

本来就少言的大和爸爸又继续讲了几句就下来了。

接下来上去的是空，她就最近这几天也瘦了不少，一身深色的和服更是显得她的脸色煞是苍白，可怜的人眼眶还是红着的，微微略肿的眼睛里还布着一些血丝。

"大和他…"只是说完了前面几个音节，空就已经说不下去了，哽咽着哽咽着，也打破了在场许多女士看似坚强的围墙，心里一股无措与悲伤就这么像洪水泛滥一样涌来了。

坐在角落的太一皱了皱眉，被这此起彼伏的哭声给闹得有些心烦。

空怎么说还是个坚强的女人，一开始有些控制不住自己情绪地哭了出来，但也很快就收住了，开始抽抽噎噎地讲起了话来。

太一皱了皱眉，对空说的话并没有听进去多少，还有些不耐。

他霎时间感觉自己的心口闷闷的，里面无论是什么都被打翻了，所有东西混在一起的感觉…

很不是滋味。

再接下来是大和的上司，一上去无非就是讲一些大和生前对工作的认真、执着，他的里去对于他们，对于整个航天界都是一个巨大的损失。

看上去是套话，可是却被那人讲得惟妙惟肖。

再接下来，才是太一。

太一刚一开始走上去，台下的人还有几个在啜泣着。

他就站在台上，对着麦克风低着头，什么都没说。

台下的人也都能理解他为何一言不发。

过了一小会，整个厅里就都安静了，太一也抬起了他的头。

嘴角还有些上翘，似乎想到了什么好事一样，只是眼睛却十分空洞无神。

不像大和父亲那样是寒冰一样的绝望和悲伤，也不似空一样的着急和惋惜，而是空洞。

不禁让人觉得，大和一去，也带走了这个男人的灵魂。

"其实大和…"太一那不知道盯着哪里看的眼睛眨了一眨，"并没有之前几位所说的那么好。"

台下的众人惊讶于太一的发言，脸色都变了。

大和爸爸的眉头无意间地皱了一皱，空也猛然抬起她那之前一直埋在手帕里的红肿的双眼，一脸惊讶地盯着在讲话的太一。

"大和他，就是个混蛋。"讲到这里，太一竟然笑了一笑，笑得有些机械，就像他平时在工作一样的笑，"不可否认的，他在工作上是个杰出的宇航员，但他总是为了工作而忘了自己，光是因为长时间没进食导致的胃出血我都已经带他去过好几次医院了。"

"同时也不可否认的，他是一个好丈夫、好儿子。对于家人，他总是想把最好的都给他们，但是却全然不顾自己。"

"他呀，从来就没有守过信用。年纪越大就越是这样。"

"跟他啊说了不下十次了，工作什么的不要太过头，记得按时吃点东西，但结果还是整天因为没吃东西导致胃出血而跑医院，有很多次还是瞒着空偷偷打了电话给我让我背着去的。"

"去年说好了要在儿童节带着几个孩子一起去游乐园的，结果前一天接到了带新人的任务。"

"三个月前也计划好了要去数码宝贝世界待上好一段时间的，想着重新走一走小时候走过的那条路，跟亚古兽加布兽一起，但是他却突然生了一场大病。"

"小时候…我已经忘了究竟是哪一天，我们明明已经约定好了…要吵架吵到老…"太一回过头去看了看那个深褐色的木棺，眼神有些哀怨，"和，你对我的许诺，从来都没有实现过。"

"我已经…不知道是否该继续相信你好了。"

声音不大，却一字一句地都打在了听者的心里。

离开了木质的小讲台，太一慢慢地走到了那镶着金边的木棺旁边，抱着那冰冷的木棺慢慢滑坐了下来，虚无得空灵的声音有着说不出的寂寞，但脸上的表情却没有什么变化，只是眼睛好像无法聚焦了一样空洞地看着一点，"也就只有你…才愿意陪我吵嘴了啊。"

说罢，太一把头贴在那因暴露在微凉空气中而有些冰冷的木棺，木棺漆面的那种光滑与冰凉，透过皮肤，经过一系列的神经，最终到达脑部，但这种触感似乎在这途中的不知道哪一点被无限放大。

就像…西伯利亚的寒冰。

不，寒冰也不过如此。

只是轻轻地将头部倚靠在那木棺上，贴着木棺表面的耳朵似乎是在倾听那里面的声音一样，但是却什么都没听到。

不再说些什么了，太一只是轻轻地抱着那个木棺，好像他的灵魂也已经不在那个躯壳里了一样。

在座的一等人脸色都不是很好。

大辅跟阿岳还有小贤都叹了口气，没想到葬礼竟然会在太一前辈身上除了岔子，不过根据他俩之间的感情，会出现这样的状况也不是不能理解。

随后，大辅跟阿岳一左一右地将他从那个地方扶了下来，带回原来的地方坐好，葬礼这才继续下去。

视线依旧停留在跟之前一样的方向上，眼睛依旧无神。

太一就这样一动不动地坐在那个位置上，直到人都开始离开了，他也低着头走了出去。

门外的记者依旧兢兢业业地在门外蹲守，就是等着人出来。

好不容易见到有人出来了，他们自然高兴得不得了，一个两个全都迎了上去，把走出大门了的那几个人给堵得死死的，也不管他们还在擦泪就把麦克风送了上去。

只是周围在维护现场的警卫隔在中间，才没有让他们把人围住。

离开的人多是丝毫不理周围的记者，当然也有像美美一样一见涌来了的记者就哭得更厉害的人。

只有一个人出来的时候是比较平淡的，但不可否认，光是用肉眼就能看到那看不见的悲伤。

见到太一出来了之后，众记者自然是向他围去。

太一有着从不拒绝记者提问的美名，所以现在，因为被之前走出来那些人无视而碰了一鼻子灰的记者们都希望从他身上能打听出什么内容来。

但他只是勾起了嘴角，摇了摇头，笑得有些苦涩。

在警卫的阻拦下，太一才顺利地走了过去。

有人拍了这么一张照片。

穿着整齐的黑色西装的八神太一，垂着头，走向了挂在半空的夕阳。

黑色的背影就像把那大火球也撕裂了一般，用那名为悲哀的利剑。

第二天，大使馆的工作人员都以为太一不会去上班。

而在准点时间已经过了之后，仍没有见到那个一向准时的人的身影，他们就更确定了心里的想法。

倒不是他们不希望他去上班…

而是觉得…他没去上班反而是正常的。

他们虽然无法感受到太一心里的难过、失落，但他们知道这无疑是一个重拳。

在9：30分依旧没有见到太一出现，于是众人就都陆陆续续地走回自己的岗位去继续自己的任务了。

而在将近十点半的时候，一个穿着黑西装，头发有些凌乱的人匆匆忙忙地打开了使馆的大门。

明明是有些微凉的早晨，那人却喘着气，头上也似乎有着些汗珠。

"…前辈…？"拿着文件正好从前门经过的一个小职工在看到太一之后惊讶得有些说不出话。

"哟。"朝那人挥了挥手，太一大叹了口气，好像是一路跑马拉松过来的一样累。

"早…早上好。"才反应过来的工作人员迅速朝他鞠了个躬，然后连忙抱着刚印好的文件走向另外一边了。

没有人会想到太一还会去上班。

那个员工跑回办公室之后就马上把太一回来了的消息告诉了其他人。

这自然引起了一阵骚动，一群人也不管手上的工作了，都在叽叽喳喳的。

有人说他这是已经想开了。

还有人说太一这是专注工作。

又有人说，你们傻啊，他只是想在工作中掩埋自己不那么难过。

但这些都只隐藏在闭关着的门后，办公室的门一被打开了，就什么都消散了。

有些魂不守舍的太一走进了一众的办公室，任着一办公室的人视线都跟着他走，就愣是什么都没说，跑到分类放文件的柜子里拿了点东西就走了。

几乎整整一天太一都窝在自己办公室里不知道干什么，很配合地，这一整天都没有人去找他。

在临下班前的半个小时，太一总算走出了办公室，不过却拎着公文包，手里还拿着车钥匙。

"前辈要走了吗？"早上的那个职员放下手里的申请表，推了推眼镜。

"是啊，"太一回了头，脸上的笑似乎有一丝不太明显的苦涩，"想早点回去陪陪他。"

一跟前辈对话就有些紧张的小职员听他这话觉得有些怪怪的，但也没多想什么，"那前辈明天见。"

"嗯。"点了点头，没多说什么就头也不回的走了。

这天以后，太一还是好像往常一样准时地上班，准时地下班，再也没有迟到过一分钟，也没有早退过一分钟。

这让在一起工作的同事都觉得有些惊奇。

看着在工作上还是那么意气风发的前辈，他们不知道他是不是已经从丧友之痛中恢复过来了。

有些人早就已经开始叹气，说可怜了石田前辈啊，作为挚友的那个人似乎并不为他伤心啊。

不过也有的人注意到了，太一平时的沉默多了，有的时候还会皱着眉似乎在沉思着些什么，分神的时候也多了。

虽然不太明显，不过还是被人注意到了。

作为同事的他们也都没说什么，毕竟也都理解他的这种或多或少的变化。

就这样，日子一天天过去了，恢复了它的麻木，恢复了它的一成不变。

不少人沉寂在丧友的痛苦里，有些人走出来的比较快，有些人则还要在里面迷失一会儿，还有人一直把那种心里少了一块的隐隐的痛苦给埋在低下，以不断忙碌作为止疼药麻醉自己的神经。

再后来，大家都对大和的事情闭口不提了。

就像是一个写满禁术的魔法书一样，没有人再翻开它，就任它在黑暗的仓库中布满灰尘。

但禁术虽说是禁术，却总是有人被它们吸引，想要将那本禁忌之书翻开。

有意或无意，那本书都不会老老实实地在黑暗中被封尘，被遗忘。

空又恋爱了。

对方是一个工作上新调来跟空同一个公司的人。

其实调来也已经有一段时间了，不过碍于是新人，也就没有多少人跟他熟识。

到后来，在公司里都混熟了，自己本身也很仰慕空在设计上面的天赋，也就时常都跟空在一起探讨服装的设计。

之后，大和—他也知道那是空的丈夫，就这么偶然了，安慰空这个职责的大部分都是由他来完成的—毕竟工作上是同事，相处的时间也多。

就这么样，在失意后受到安慰的女性总是会将心里的一些感情混淆，从而就会往自己所认为的那个方向发展。

感激，还是真的喜欢。

空不知道，说真的她也不想分清。

在受过刺激之后，任谁多多少少都有些丧心病狂。

像空这样的，只是内心的恐慌让她不得不连忙抓起一根芦苇就当成救命稻草，也不管三七二十一。

太一虽然不是第一个知道这个情报的人，但也不会是最后一个。

每次他一想到空要向另一个人投怀送抱了，他就感觉到很是不值。

为大和不值。

跟他在一起过的人也就只有这么一个，太一他绞尽脑汁死厚脸皮也只是为了能多在大和身边待两分钟，而这个不需要任何理由就能跟他一起走过余生的人却好像连丝毫的眷恋都没有。

这让太一莫名地感觉又恼又火，手里拿着的笔也在不停颤抖。

颤抖得平时平滑连贯的签名都变得有些歪曲。

猛地合上一份文件，又打开另外一份。

虽然视线是跟着文档里的一排排文字在走，但心里那恼火却让他总是不能几种精力。

密密麻麻的文字在眼前就好像糊成一团一样，根本没有耐心一个字一个字地看，视线扫过一行一行又一行，内容是看过了，但是总是不能往心里去，这让太一本来就恼火的心更加烦躁。

干脆就合上文档不再管工作了，拎起公文包，从抽屉里面拿出车钥匙，用力一推合上抽屉就马上走人了。

门外正好有两三个职工说着笑着从他办公室门前拿着新印好的文件走过，本来看到前辈一副准备早退的样子都想问下他怎么了的，但是在看到他那黑着的脸就硬生生地把到喉咙眼里的话又给咽下去了。

从来不知道太一能那么吓人…其实更准确地，应该说是他从来都没有怎么发过火，尤其是没有发过这么大的火。

几个职工呆呆地看着他的背影什么话都说不出来。

一路上基本是急加速急刹车地这么过来的，没有出交通事故只能说他太幸运。

一进门，太一就把主黑色还带有几丝金属光泽的钥匙丢到一旁的桌子上了，公文包则是更干脆地直接放到地上理都不理。

一头栽进沙发里，突然有种想哭的冲动。

这个家里，有的，并不只是自己的气味。

还有那个人的，即使是过了那么久了，也一直都没有散去。

与其说是有两种气味，还不如说他们的气味已经融合到了一起，早就已经分不出你我。

将头从双臂中抬起，鼻子有些酸，却怎么也留不下眼泪，眼睛反而干得有些发疼。

很多东西很多事情一恍然就过去了。

等反应过来的时候，也只剩下一座空楼。

自从葬礼之后，太一就没有和任何一个幼时的好友联系过。

大辅和小贤曾经打过电话来，但他也只是让那放在茶几上的手机响着闹着，哪怕是震动得都转了好几个度数了也不曾看过一眼。

阿岳和空也曾到他家去过，按了门铃，也敲了门。

只是那时候的太一正睁着眼躺在床上不知道在看什么，在听到门口传来的声音时，也一动不动。

美美、光子郎还有阿丈给他寄的信都已经塞满了整个邮箱，再也放不下了。

太一的电子邮箱里，几百封未读邮件都是来自小京和伊织的。

而跟自己最是亲近的小光却从来没出现过。

太一对此并没有好奇，也没有惊奇。

他知道，他妹妹了解他。

也说不定，他妹妹掌握了所有人的信息，就像幕后黑手一样，只是等他回复其中的任何一人。

但他却一直都对这些坐视不理。

并不是刻意躲着他们，而是以自己的生活方式，根本就碰不上面。

早上洗漱完毕之后就去上班，下班了之后就回家。

偶尔会去超市补充一下自己的生活用品，但那也只不过是半个来小时的事情。

吃完饭之后坐在沙发上，打开电视，虽然不看内容只是在发呆，但也一过就是几个小时。

再之后，就要睡觉了。

一天一天地，都是如此轮回。

那天，太一拖着有些疲惫的脚步回到了家。

换下了累人的西装，穿上比较休闲又有些运动风的家居服。

看了看时间，即将六点，应该准备晚饭了。

不知道从什么时候开始，太一的生活节奏变得十分规律。

每天按点起床，按点吃饭，按点睡觉。

没有了早上早起去接刚下晚班的大和而急急忙忙地出门，也没有了为了等大和一而导致晚上九点才吃饭，更没有了跟大和打电话打到半夜而导致睡眠不足…

一打开冰箱，发现里面几乎什么都没有了。

只剩下几瓶啤酒还有几个鸡蛋，其他的什么都没有了。

又要去买东西了啊…太一有些头疼地捏了捏鼻梁。

关上冰箱的门，走到茶几前拿了之前被随手扔到桌子上的钥匙，再到去拿了点钱就出门了。

超市离家不远，就算是走过去也废不了什么时间，更何况自己也没什么东西做，还想这时间过得快一点。

太一走得不算快，说是去买菜，但步伐却像在散步一样懒散。

到了超市之后，在里面转了一圈，基本上需要的都已经被放到购物车里了。

就在太一准备绕过置物架拐弯走向收银台的时候，他在队伍那里看到了一个很是熟悉的身影。

是空。

她旁边还有一个不算很高大但还算结实的男人。

看着他们两个说说笑笑的，太一知道那人是空的新男友。

从空身上散发出来的那种恋爱中的甜蜜，让太一看着心寒。

他知道他无法理解空的思想，毕竟他自己满脑子都是大和。

看着一点没有之前伤心欲绝的样子的空，太一感觉大和被背叛了。

大和是他最重要的人，他不允许有人背叛他。

不允许。

推着购物车的双手用力握紧了，注视着那两个身影的眼睛不再是空洞无神的了，在他褐色的眸子里，有火焰在跃动。

太一的脑子里是一片空白。

等他回过神来的时候，自己正拎着一袋的食品躲在大楼的拐角处，眼前是两个正在道别的人。

空很是高兴的样子跟之前见到的那个男的挥了挥手，另一只手上还提着一个装的满满的袋子。

看着他们两个往两个都慢慢走远了，太一也就跟上去了。

不是跟着那个男的，是跟着空。

看着空把门关上了，太一才从暗处出来，走到那个曾经是大和跟空的家的房子门前。

死死地盯着那个大门，好像要把那门看穿了一样，脑子里也知道在想什么。

不一会儿，门又开了。

一个人从里面走了出来，是空。

她看到不知道为什么会出现在她家门口的太一，不免有些惊讶，但惊讶之余，心里却对他有那么一丝恐惧，也有那么意思愧疚，"太一？"

看到空出来，太一也愣了一下，毕竟没有想到她还会再出来，但是太一他一下子就反应过来了，毕竟突发的大场面在工作上也都已经见惯了，更何况这也不是很棘手，"嗯，好久不见，空。"

"是啊…"感觉有些尴尬的空不知道该说什么好，"今天你怎么跑这里来了？也没跟我说一声…"

"哈哈…"太一，用空闲的那只手挠了挠自己的后脑勺，笑得很是憨实，就跟以前的他一样，"只是突然想跟你一起吃火锅了，就买了点东西过来…"说着，还提起了那只拿着一大袋食品的手，"抱歉没提前跟你说…"放下了两手，看了看突然走出家门的空，"你这是要出去吗？"

看着一如既往的太一，空似乎觉得刚一看到他的时候，他身上散发的一丝怨气只是自己的错觉，松了一口气的空也笑了，"不是啊，我只是出来看看邮箱里有没有东西而已…快进来吧。"说着就打开了门示意太一进去。

鬼使神差就进了屋子的太一脑子根本就是一团浆糊，完全不知道自己这是在干什么。

不过这样也好，至少不用尴尬。

没有料到太一的到来，空一开始有些无措，不过也很快地就着手找火锅用的用具，也开始准备汤料什么的了。

闲着的太一觉得自己干坐着也就只有个尴尬的份，于是就到厨房去帮空洗菜切菜去了。

除了一开始出于礼貌上的寒暄，两个人基本上没有说话。

哗哗的水声在不算大的厨房里回荡着。

洁净透明的水从水龙头里流出来，带着一些淡色的水泡，一落在还有些水灵的菜叶上就散开了，变成水珠。

哗哗的水冲刷着太一手里的那几片绿叶，听着水流的声音，太一似乎觉得自己的意识有些恍惚，但却怎么也没办法把那慢慢远去的意识拉回来，只有手还在机械式地工作着。

一旁的空时不时会偷偷地看太一几眼，好像很是在意太一的反应。

不知道从什么时候开始，空对太一就产生了点恐惧。

不知名的恐惧。

当然，也有那么一抹愧疚在心头一直萦绕。

但不知道为什么，这愧疚好像自从有了那名为恐惧的滋润，开始在不经意间爬满了整颗心。

之前一直从未察觉。

直到另一束阳光照了进来，空这才看清了满墙的藤蔓。

等太一反应过来的时候，自己已经不在厨房了。

坐在餐桌前，碗里放着咬了一口还热腾腾地冒着烟的牛肉丸。

放在餐桌中间的火锅沸腾得正欢，满满一锅的食物看起来很是诱人，但太一就是提不起兴趣。

空并没有跟在餐桌旁陪着他吃火锅，不知道去了哪里。

太一起身环顾了下四周，没有什么不对劲的地方，但就是找不到空。

整个房子安静得有些奇怪。

太一推开凳子走离了座位，凳子的腿在木质的地板上挪动，发出了些许声响。

随即，就又马上安静了下来。

向大厅慢慢地走了去，太一左看看右看看也没见到空的人影，就喊了她几声。

但是回应他的，是无言的寂静。

在一楼转了一圈之后，也没见到空的人影，太一索性就叹了口气走回餐桌。

在进入饭厅的时候，太一不经意间的向厨房一瞥，倒是让他看到了点不寻常的颜色。

大和的整个房子都是以米色调为主的，自然又不乏温暖。

明亮之中更是有着一种让人心旷神怡的感觉。

厨房自然也是以那种淡淡的米色为主打。

但是不知道为什么，在厨房的那扇门的边边上有着一个暗红的手印。

看上去像是沾了血的手死死地抓住门边而印上去的。

太一想都没多想就往厨房走去了。

一打开门，就看到了已经流到了脚边的殷虹。

浓稠得有些渗人，却又是世间最美的红。

那是血。

在那片殷虹里，太一能看得到自己的倒影。

有些偏长的褐色短发向上发展，有了些从前那个少年的气息。

褐色的眸子也似乎没什么改变，只是比以前深邃了，比以前复杂了。

从前的小圆脸也变得有了些棱角，脸上小麦色的肌肤有着几道暗红的印子。

暗红的印子？

突然感觉到不对的太一第一时间就顺着血流出的方向往厨房里面走去。

小心翼翼地怕自己踩到血，但最终还是难免有些红色爬上了脚和裤腿。

在绕过一个放东西的桌子之后，太一看到了躺在地上的空。

眼睛睁得大大的，原本有神的眼睛也已经失去了灵气，脸上满满的惊讶也有些扭曲。

胸前心脏的部位空洞着。

那周围的衣服早已经被血染红一片。

不难看出这满地的殷虹就是从那个地方流出来的。

世间最美的红为她点缀，却看不到生命的美。

看着眼前躺着的空，太一觉得自己脑子里有些什么像是上了发条一样紧绷了起来。

霎时间，自己那沾有几道暗红痕迹的脸浮现在脑海里。

有些本能地，太一注视着自己的手。

在看到自己指甲缝之间还残留着的一些暗红之后，无法控制住地，太一把眼睛瞪的大大的。

似乎有些什么在脑海里浮现了…

不，一定不是的！

一定不是的！！

只是手上有血而已…一定是在什么地方沾到的，一定是的。

但在看到倒在一旁的地上的那颗红色心脏之后，就有一些画面莫名地从脑海中闪过。

明明没有印象，却又很是熟悉。

一只手拿着一把金属制的刀，另一只手拍了拍眼前的人的肩。

那人转过身来，笑得灿烂，但那笑容在刀刃进入胸膛的时候变为了夹杂着恐惧和痛楚的惊讶。

接着就是放在地上的刀，银白色的刀刃上还沾染着暗红的血液。

再下来，就是取出整个完整心脏的手。

心脏静静地躺在地上，不断有红色的稠液从里面流出。

穿着家居服的人在水池前洗着手。

一边一边又一边地搓着手上的血迹。

直到皮肤的纹路里面再无红色的印记。

再后来，就直接跳跃到了坐在餐桌前的自己。

那之后发生了什么，太一记得很清楚。

这时候的他，感觉自己就像是一个侦探。

只不过，侦破的是自己犯下的案子。

心中没有畏惧，没有难过，没有紧张，没有无措。

什么都没有。

全然空白的一片。

感觉就像是一个在看电影却没有把丝毫注意力放在电影上的人一样。

每次这种空白一侵占了大脑，太一就知道他自己就快要又不受控制了。

明智如此，但太一的内心也没有想着要挣扎，反而一直在顺其自然。

如果说，平时的那个只是太一的其中一面，这一面有着世俗的制约。

那么，在空白卷席大脑之后的那个就是太一的另一面了，赤裸裸地，只有本能。

平时的他，早已被世俗磨得圆滑，用后天呗灌输的思想磨去了些许本能。

就像偷食了善恶树上的果实的亚当和夏娃，开始变得遮遮掩掩。

而另一面的他，就像个新生儿一样，带着与生俱来的原罪，不曾被救赎，也不曾了解过救赎。

直觉就是心中行动的指标。

本来以为自己会像被人屏蔽了一样什么信号都接收不到，但这次太一有些惊讶的发现，自己就像是在观战一样，对发生了什么一清二楚，却完全不能自己支配自己的身体。

在茫然中，太一发现他的意识依旧清醒。

自己做了什么、周围发生了什么，他都看得一清二楚。

只是无法控制住自己的身体。

感觉就像是做梦一般地，看着自己的手拿起那个颜色开始有些变深的心脏，起身走出了大和的家。

一回头，看到的是窗口还亮着灯的别致小屋。

橘黄色的灯光从窗户的那边钻了出来，有些微凉的风吹入，白纱一般的窗帘随风飘起飘落。

走在街上，有些偏黄的街灯洒在自己身上，地上落下了一个黑暗的影子。

头微微低下，有些偏长的头发向上翘起，拦住了微黄的灯光的轨迹。

脸上洒下一片阴影，看不见表情。

顺着自己的脑海里的印象，沿着路一直走。

已经不知道走了多远，从自己身旁倒退而去的东西已经多得数都数不清了。

可是太一却没有感觉到一丝疲惫。

即使是不知道这噜还将有多长，他也要一直走下去。

一直走到那个目的地。

周围已经没有人了，车也越来越少。

原本周边的高楼大厦不知道从什么时候开始，已经被一片空旷的草地所代替。

周围的街灯很是稀少，似乎最大的光源就是那挂在半天边的缺月。

抬头一看，才发现月亮已经从东边走到西边了。

就快要天亮了…吧。

视线再度移回前方，视力不错的太一似乎看到了远处那被涂黑的围栏了。

不知道为什么，太一这突然觉得有些累，但脚步还是机械般地一直在向前移，即使是实在累得动都不想动了，但还是一步一步地走着，稳稳当当的。

晚秋夜晚的空气很是冰冷。

长时间没怎么动过的双手已经僵硬了，右手还拿着一个火红的心脏。

只是也是一样的没有什么温度。

远处的围栏在眼里一点一点地放大。

一整圈的黑色围栏将里面的世界包裹得严严实实的，不知是为了圈住里面的人不让出来，还是圈住外面的人不让入住。

沿着围栏走了大概半圈，找到了公墓的入口。

一个涂上了黑漆的木牌，用白色的字写着墓地的字样。

公墓没有门，只有一条锁链链接着两边的围栏。

太一跨过那围栏，已经累得不是很抬得起的脚碰到了那之前一直静静地挂着的锁链。

金属碰撞的声音，晃啷晃啷地，在寂静的就连蝉鸣声都没有的夜里显得格外的大声。

回头看了眼那条依旧在晃动着的锁链，之后就马上转头走掉了。

在看到一个石碑上那熟悉无比的脸之后，太一整个人就像是虚脱了一样跪了下来。

精神上除了难过、哀伤以外，并没有感觉到其他的什么，但肉体上实在是已经受到了太大的磨炼。

一阵凉风吹来，冰冷的空气从袖口，领口钻入了衣服里面，企图剥夺去身上最后的一丝暖意。

感觉冰冷又疲惫的太一觉得自己要倒下了。

但他却没有，只因为心里一直有着这么一个声音，在一直呼喊着大和的名字。

"大和…大和…石田大和…"干燥的嘴唇动了动，发出了这么几个含糊不清的音节。

那声音有些沙哑，却是来自灵魂的悲哀。

天边的出现的一丝蓝色开始驱逐原本黑夜的笼罩。

一阵阵的凉风吹过，太一看到远处的略高的草地荡起了一波一波的干黄色的水纹。

有一些画面从脑海里升了起来。

如此熟悉的感觉。

"呐…"像是在试探一样地轻轻呼唤了声，只是没有人回应。

"我把…你老婆的真心…带来了。"每说几个字就有些犹豫地停顿了下，总觉得十分时曾相识。

"不过来…"现实中自己的声音和自己脑内的那个少年的声音重合在了一起，"看看吗…？"

梦中的景象又再度浮现在眼前。

拿着心脏的手指慢慢收缩，手中的红色最终变为了一块一块的碎片，"看，里面…没有你哦…大和。"

眼前的景象似乎开始变暗了，最终，看到的那个不是仍滴着鲜血的手，而是被已经干涸了的血液爬满了的手。

手有些无力地垂下，身子也像是虚脱了一样地歪倒在了一边。

侧躺着，脸部紧紧地贴着地上的大理石板，冰冷的触觉透过那一层薄薄的上皮细胞直接到心里。

整个人都忍不住颤抖了起来。

不知道是因为这呼啸的凉风，还是因为心底的悲凉。

倒在地上的人，嘴里不断喃喃着"没有你没有你…"

声音越来越虚，最终跟拂过耳边的凉风融为了一体。

晚秋的冷风，从这里带走了点什么，又从似曾相识的远处带来了些什么。

月亮好像已经散尽了他的光辉，最终消失在一片蔚蓝之中。

无比怀念年少时期。

不为其他。

只为当年八神太一的身边总是有一个石田大和。

而石田大和纯净碧蓝的眼眸里，有且只有着一个八神太一。

-END-

美国东海岸时间 2013年10月10日 01:12:47

By shi_KYO


End file.
